powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Game Wheel
The Game Wheel is the 19th episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis With Zerak's Dark Magic Down for the Day Baboo and Squat try to make a monster named the wheel of despair. However, a new threat has plans to make this wheel his own personal weapon. Episode "You two idiots have got to be KIDDING ME!" Zerak snapped at Baboo and Squat as we join the ones waging war against Free Will. "A wheel a FUCKING WHEEL?! THATS YOUR BEST IDEA TODAY!" Zerak snapped as Baboo and Squatt eeped. "Well you know we thought it could spin around and cut the rangers." Baboo said. "Cut the rangers...WE ARE TRYING TO KILL THEM NOT GIVE THEM A SMALL INJURY YOU MORONS!" Zerak snapped. "Zerak the butcher come on down you are the next contest on destroy the power rangers!" A voice said causing Zerak to blink in confusion before turning around. "Just who the hell are you and answer quickly I don't have the patience right now." Zerak growled as the alien nodded bowing. "I am Vink Wyrmvale a game host if you will that has conquered countless of worlds in my time and I'm here to offer my survives to you Zerak The Butcher." He said bowing as Zerak smirked. "I see my reputation processes me." He said with a smirk. "Yes it does Zerak the Butcher, destroyer of worlds...and a ten time villain of the year winner." Vink said as Zerak smirked. "I don't like to brag but...yeah." Zerak said with a smirk. "Now than I would like to offer my services to you butcher I'm what you would call a special kind of host." He said causing Zerak to raise an eyebrow. "A special kind of host? Do tell." He said with a grin. "Well lets just say...I never lose!" He said as an Evil and sadistic smile came onto the butcher's face. "Ohhhhh? You have my attention now." Zerak said with a small smirk. "Just leave everything to me Butcher." He said before disappearing into the Shadows as lighting struck outside as Zerak let out a laugh. "Seriously Tommy we told you we've forgiven you man we're a team man." came the voice of Luke Elis walking with one Tommy Oliver towards his home. "I don't know man I did a lot of bad crap as the evil green ranger." Tommy stated as Luke sighed. "Listen Tommy." Luke stated before suddenly they turned as the Iggy's appeared out of no where and the putties flipped over and landed around. "What are you chrome domes and Clay Brains doing here?" Tommy asked as Luke and Tommy looked to see they were surrounded. "We don't have time for this lets do this man!" Luke shouted as him and Luke got in fighting stance before Luke roundhouse kicked one Iggy off the bridge and jumped off over the bridge landing bellow as Tommy kicked one in the cut flipping over and landed next to Luke as the putties and iggys followed suit. AND SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT! "CHYA!" Luke shouted nailing one of the putties in the stomach before flipping over two of the iggy's before grabbing their arms. "Kiss and make up!" Luke shouted before they slammed into each other and disintegrated before turning around getting back into fighting stance and gave the putties a bring it sign with his hand. WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INSIDE AND JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT! Grabbing one of the Putties on a fireman's carry Tommy slammed it against the tree before seeing the iggys coming after him as he quickly ran up the tree flipping over them and slamming them into the tree causing the two to disintegrate before getting back into fighting stance. WE'LL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT! ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! "Tommy Tag Team?" Luke asked as Tommy nodded as Luke raced forward jumping off of Tommy's hands into the air before drop kicking one puttie from mid flight into the tree before landing on the ground with a smirk as the two rangers got in fighting stance. YOU KNOW YOU MUST BE STRONG AND HOLD YOUR OWN! BECAUSE THE POWERS ON YOUR SIDE! THE ENEMY WILL TRY AND GIVE YOU FEAR BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIDE! "Come on Clay Brains HIYA CHIYA OIYA!" Tommy shouted delivering a few swift kicks to the putties sending them flying as Luke blocked a few of the attacks from the Iggy's before slamming them into each other as they disintegrated. Soon all the foot soldiers disappeared as the two rangers smirked clapping hands. "Nice Job Tommy." Luke stated before suddenly a familiar beep over their communicators. "Tommy Here," Tommy stated. "Tommy you, Lucas and the others meet at the command center we have a situation." Zordon's voice boomed. "Right Zordon." Tommy said as they teleported out of there in green and orange streams of energy. At the command center the rangers and Zeran arrived. "Whats going on Zordon?" Jason asked. "Obeserve the viewing globe Rangers." Zordon said as they saw a strange alien like creature as Kimbelry blinked. "Who in the world is that?" Kimberly asked. "That is Vink Wyrmvale, an intergalactic game show host." Zordon explained. "Whats so bad about that?" Trini countered. "He has conquered thousands of planets by his rigged game shows." Zordon explained. "Okay that is beyond not cool right there." Zack stated with a growl. "A most unorthodox way to play." Billy said. "Lets take care of this clown guys!" Luke stated as the rangers nodded Jason getting in front to lead this time. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted. DRAGONZORD! ANKYLOSAURUS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers shouted pulling out their power weapons. "Ah rangers for my first spin of the wheel!" He said spinning the wheel next to him before it landed on a spot. "All your Power Weapons are now mine!" Vink said before suddenly the power weapons teleported over to him and suddenly the power blaster formed and blasted the rangers sending them flying. "Um okay what the heck?!" Zeran questioned in shock. "Okay take two we can take out him without our weapons." Luke stated as the rangers got in fighting stance. "Not so fast rangers for my 2nd trick thanks to the wheel of misfortune all your powers are taken away and given to me." He said as suddenly the rangers de morphed and the power coins flew into his hands. "Okay once is pure coincidence, twice is suspicious." Zeran muttered. "Alright no powers, no weapons we can still do this." Zack stated as they got up getting in fighting stance as the wheel span again. "Not so fast rangers now thanks to the wheel of misfortune you lose all your martial arts skills and they transfer to me." He said before the rangers collapsed as the host glowed taking in the powers. "Okay! Once is pure consequences, twice is a little odd but nothing to worry about, three times uh no I call bullshit." Zeran growled tapping his head for a moment. "Come on Zeran think think." He muttered to himself. "I GOT IT! HEY GAMESHOW HOST!" Zeran shouted stepping forward before an evil smirk came across his face. "I got a little challenge for you." Zeran said with an evil grin as the host rose an eyebrow. "If it isn't the goody two shoes wizard what could you do where your rangers failed?" He asked as Zeran smirked twirling his staff. "Simply THIS! Allow me to introduce you to a man who's never lost a game show in his life, Shane Elis!" Zeran shouted slamming the staff down before suddenly Shane was teleported in with a smirk. "Yo! Luke Kiddo whats up!" Shane stated flipping over the Rangers. "Dad?" Luke asked as Shane smirked. "Just leave the rest to me Luke. I'm not a multiple time game show winner for nothing!" He said with a grin. The evil game show host looked on in stunned disbelief. "Impossible' he said. "No one has ever not lost a game show?" He stated. "Well your looking at on- Wait a minute..." Shane stated walking forward. "Oh I see trying to play Mr. Rigger are we?" Shane asked in a growl. "OHHHH?" Zeran asked. "I see you remember my lessons what have you found?" Zeran asked. "Take a look at three of those slots Zeran." Shane stated as Zeran shook his head. "Tisk tisk tisk Vick as this planets saying goes, cheater cheater pumpkin eater." He said with a smirk. "It doesn't matter with a turn of the-" He started before Zeran blasted it with his staff. "NOOOO MY WHEEL!" He shouted in horror. Suddenly the powers transferred back to the Rangers as they smirked. "Alright Lets finish this Rangers ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted extending their morphers out. DRAGONZORD! ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "Alright Rangers bring the weapons together!" Jason shouted as the rangers nodded bringing their weapons up. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! DRAGON DAGGER! POWER SWORD! Suddenly the Power Blaster was formed. "POWER CLAWS!" Luke shouted sheathing the second in command weapon out as The host began to freak. "Uh-Oh!" He said. "FIRE!" The Rangers called out as the Power Blaster launched a full blast as Luke launched a blast from his claws as it collided with the game show host. "BUT I ONLY HAD ONE SEASON!" He shouted before falling down exploding as the rangers turned around with a grin. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "pfft whatever." Zerak muttered as Rita blinked. "What your not upset about this?" Rita asked. "If theres one thing I've learned when dealing with potential booby traps always send the boobs in first. speaking of boobs... Babooo Squat.." he said bringing out his staff. "I just love scaring the crap out of these two." Zerak said with an evil laugh. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega